The Blame Game
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: Guy's fate after episode 2:13. Robin pays him a visit hoping for revenge. Character death.


**Title: The Blame Game**

**Summary: Guy's fate after episode 2:13. Robin pays him a visit hoping for revenge.**

**Author's Note:****Spoilers for 2:13. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**_**Robin Hood BBC.**_

Guy sits by the fire in Locksley and lets the heat of the fire wash over him but he doesn't really feel it. He doesn't feel anything but a vast numbness that is eating at him. He can only feel the regret. He killed Lady Marian.

He tries to blame it on someone else to begin with. He tries to say it was her fault even though he knows he's lying to himself. Marian had teased and tormented him. She'd provoked him. It was her fault.

Then he thinks about the life they could have had. He thinks of it longingly and feels the emptiness engulf his torn soul. They could have had children… They could have had a family that would have depended on him. Not anymore… He could have taught a son how to fish, how to sail… He could have helped them grow up… Not anymore.

Marian had never been a woman to be bought, no matter what the Sheriff had said. Guy stands up and walks to the window looking out on the little village. Then he remembers that this used to be Robin Hood's village. He could pretend it's Robin's fault. If he hadn't run off to the Holy Land to save his precious King, then she wouldn't have been tied up in the middle of the desert. Then she wouldn't have escaped to stop him…to get herself killed. But again, Guy knows he is lying to himself.

He casts his mind back to the day he'd almost married her. He'd been happy until she'd hit him and walked out… He still feels the pain now. It is joined by a different pain now… Loss…

He'd had a chance to have her back when the whole escapade in the Holy Land was over. She was dead.

Guy blinks as he's woken from his dreaming. There is a bang at the door and a shout. His heart speeds up as though it is trying to run away.

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

It's Robin. Robin and his Gang. Guy wonders what Robin will do if he gets inside. Would he kill him? Probably. Robin was as torn up as he is over the death of Marian. Guy thinks that Robin can't be as heartbreakingly destroyed as he. Nobody's pain could match his.

What had he been thinking when he killed Marian? What madness had made him think it was clever? Then he remembers. He hadn't thought. He'd acted on a thoughtless impulse.

Guy can't stop the memories flooding his veins now. He can't escape. He can't find a way out. He is trapped. He is a prisoner to himself. He is beyond saving now. He is beyond help. Nobody can offer him comfort. His world was freezing up around him as he was left to mourn the loss of a love… A love that he's responsible for killing.

There's a crash. He spins around. Robin is standing in the doorway clutching his sword. Guy doesn't like the look in the man's eyes. He feels fear rise in him. Robin is going to kill him. He knows it.

"You killed her!" Robin snarls in a voice that Guy can only describe as demonic.

"I didn't!" Guy cries drawing his own weapon in a flash and parrying the outlaw's first blow.

"Why did you do it?" Robin demands and Guy sees the hatred burning the outlaw's eyes. He says the pain tearing the young man apart and had it been anyone else and had it been a different woman Guy might have felt sorry for him. But it's Robin. It's Marian's lover. It's the man Marian loved.

"She betrayed me!" Guy hisses at Robin.

"She never loved you!"

"Oh, I know that now!" Guy snarls. Robin thrusts his weapon at Guy and he meets the sword. There is a strange strength in the shot Guy tries next and Robin is thrown off balance, dropping his sword. He stumbles and Guy smiles. His face falls when Robin's Gang burst in. They remind him of children following their mother around. Guy smiles as he thinks about that. He opens his mouth to say something but instead there is only a gasp. He hadn't noticed Robin had made another attack.

Guy falls to his knees. He clutches the dagger in his stomach. He screams at Robin as the young outlaw looks around in horror, unable to believe what he's done. John rushes forward and drags his leader to the door and out of the room.

Guy feels the tears start to flow. He hears a pounding in his ears. Was he dying? The pain is enough to make him collapse on to the cold floor. Would he be judged in heaven? Would he be seen as a murderer? Or would he now be seen as a victim who'd served his punishment.

"Gisborne? Why did I see Robin Hood leave this house?" comes the Sheriff's voice from the door. He walks in and his eyes widen in shock. Guy reaches out a hand in a plea for help. The Sheriff rushes to his side and kneels down.

He's going to die. He feels the fear chocking him now. The Sheriff looks at him with something resembling confusion and terror in his eyes.

"It's alright… I'll think of something…" the Sheriff muttered trying to come up with a plan. Guy doesn't say anything. He lets the pain take over him. This is the end. This is these are the final minutes he has on Earth. These are the last moments of emptiness. Soon he'll be able to see her again…

Everything is ending. Everything is freezing up… He can hear echoes of a future he could have had. He can hear the children he could have had. He can see the woman he could have cared for…

She didn't care about him. She did love Robin Hood. He'd believed that she actually cared for him. Then everything had changed. He realised he'd been dreaming. He'd been wishing for what he'd wanted. He'd been stupid to believe that she would never love him. Those dreams were the ones that had got him through the dark nights. Now they are gone. He is nothing. He gasps for another breath. It doesn't come. He shuts his eyes. It is over.

His last thoughts are of Marian. He could blame Robin. He could blame her but he knows it is his fault. It is all his fault.


End file.
